Ulysses Lugman (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Miami, Florida; formerly Manhattan; New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 450 lbs | Weight2 = (formerly 1068 lbs) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Drug/crime lord, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Miami, Florida | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America Vol 1 #324 | Quotation = Yah, Yah -- Relax willya? You are so intense! Other dealers in town had access to the same reserves as Santo, we're runnin' down those leads. Meantime, I'm shown'my people how I feel about failure! | Speaker = Ulysses Lugman | QuoteSource = Web of Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Early Life Ulysses X. Lugman was one of the leading drug lords operating in Miami, Florida. He became known as the Slug due to obese appearance. Captain America Lugman first came into conflict with the heroes Captain America and Nomad, as the two heroes raided Slug's luxury yacht. Nomad was already beginning to use excessive force at this time, and he assumed that Slug perished when his yacht exploded in the battle. Spider-Man He first came to Spider-Man's attention when the crime-fighter intercepted some of Slug's operatives who were attempting to murder a drug-pusher named Santos. Spider-Man discovered a large supply of cocaine along with enough evidence to link it to both Slug and a Latverian arms-deal scandal. However the supply of drugs and the evidence were destroyed by agents of the villainous High Evolutionary. Bogeyman The Bogeyman started killing gang members for their crimes. Slug eggs on the demon, but the Bogeyman turns on the man for being too fat for a man of his class and steals his suit. Poison Lugman was later pursued by Poison, who ultimately confronted him at his estate but allowed him to live. Dead Man's Hand His next appearance came at the meeting of the underworld crime syndicates, wherein the empire of the fallen Kingpin of Crime was being divided among the leading criminal powers. The proceedings were broken up by Nomad, Daredevil; and the Punisher. Nomad had been sent to assassinate the Slug by factions in the U.S. government. Monroe considered Slug an arch-enemy and one of his personal failures after their encounter years earlier but was conflicted about being an assassin. When he finally caught up with the Slug, Nomad was shocked to find that Lugman didn't even remember him, and tried to buy him off while begging for his life. Disgusted, Nomad didn't go through with the assassination. The Slug was apprehended by the heroes, but it is not clear if he was taken into police custody, or simply escaped after their departure.Dead Man's Hand crossover. Dr. Faustus Later, Lugman was a target of Nomad's, who had been programmed to kill him by the evil psychiatrist Dr. Faustus. Captain America intervened, and the Slug again managed an escape. In the ashes of Onslaught, Lugman and the crimelords of New York city gathered to carve up the city. Ben Urich He sent his two henchman Jerry and the Squid to kidnap Ben Urich when he was investigating the Miami drug trade. He gave Ben information on the new street drug, which he views as unhealthy competition. The Raft Lugman was imprisoned on the Raft, a high security holding facility built especially to hold super villains. Slug later broke out of the Raft and joined the Hood's criminal empire. He helped them fight the New Avengers, but was taken down by Dr. Strange. Secret Invasion "]] As Hood's crime syndicate were questioning one of a group of Skrulls that had tried to take Madame Masque, it was discovered that Slug was a Skrull in disguise. As a result, the Skrull posing as Slug was killed by the Hood. The others wondered when Slug had been replaced. Those replaced during the "Secret Invasion" were found at the end of the battle by Iron Man, as the Skrulls had kept the individuals they replaced alive for use in their plans. Spider-Man commented that Slug had lost nearly half of his body weight. During Dark Reign the real Slug joined Hood's criminal gang again. They were sent by Norman Osborn to attack the New Avengers. The battled inside the former Hellfire Club. Moon Knight Moon Knight confronted the Slug after he stole some diamonds. He took out his henchman and while Khonshu urged him to kill the crime lord but he was squashed into the floor. Tigra Lugman was left effectively destitute and a pariah. He sold footage of the Hood's assault on Tigra and her mother for broadcast on the Internet, hoping to buy a ticket out of the country, start over somewhere new. Ant-Man He returned to reestablished his criminal empire in Miami. Mary Morgan hired Ant-Man to steal back an Asgardian artifact she lost to him during a game of contract bridge. He later used the Power Broker's Hench App to hire the Hijacker to steal a Giganto's egg from a freighter ship owned by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Return to Hood's Gang Slug attended a meeting of various villains organized by the Wizard to discuss what to do about Doctor Doom who had unexpectedly decided to become a superhero and become the new Iron Man. As the Hood brought up the idea of forming a gang of villains to take Doom out, Doom suddenly appeared and took down all of the villains present. He later participated in an ambush against Doom along with many of the other villains that Doom had earlier defeated before joining Hood's Gang once more in ransacking Castle Doom in search for Doom's fortune. | Powers = | Abilities = * Large Body: Lugman's body is so terribly obese that it was difficult to penetrate enough fat to strike his vital organs. Also, Slug had mastered the rather grotesque talent of suffocating opponents in the folds of his flesh. * Gifted Intellect: Lugman possesses a gifted level of intelligence. | Strength = Lugman possesses the physical strength of a man of his age and build who engages in no regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Lugman is practically helpless against any opponent, and depends upon his hired thugs to provide him with security. | Equipment = Lugman wears sunglasses at most times to protect his light-sensitive eyes. | Transportation = Lugman rides specially designed heavy-duty wheelchairs fitted with tank treads or heavy tires. His chairs appear to operate by remote control and often feature built-in flotation devices or rocket boosters for air escape. For longer distances, the Slug rides in a custom semi-trailer. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Slug was featured in Wizard's Darkbook '98 as #8 on the list of the 10 lamest super villains. He was also featured in Watch Mojo's top 10 worst Marvel villains. | Links = }} Category: Drug Lords Category:Crimelords Category:Mobsters Category:Millionaires